


The Cafeteria

by XxPurpleStars3xx



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: I just need to know what this scene is about, M/M, OOC, Soft T.J.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-27 23:17:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16229351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxPurpleStars3xx/pseuds/XxPurpleStars3xx
Summary: What I want to happen in the cafeteria scene between T.J. and Cyrus.T.J. has ignored Cyrus for the past week, and Cyrus decides to confront him about it. Feelings and admissions occur.





	The Cafeteria

**Author's Note:**

> This ain’t gonna happen, but I just have A LOT of feelings/questions of that extended promo that will not be answered until November and I need answers and a way to get those feelings out of my system, okay?!?!

Cyrus had absolutely no idea what was going on with his and T.J.’s friendship.

Well, he knew on his side it was more than just friendship. When he told Buffy his crush on Jonah was gone, he said it changed.

Yeah, it changed to T.J., not that Buffy—who still didn’t really feel comfortable around him, even if they made a somewhat peace treaty—needed to know.

“Are we in a fight?” Cyrus asked T.J. at his locker after a week of T.J. ignoring his texts and giving him the silent treatment. “Because usually doesn’t two guys having a fight mean a lot of fist punching?”

T.J. jumped a little bit at the sound of his friend sneaking up on him. Especially at his locker.

“No,” T.J. said.

“To which question or both?”

“Depends on what you’re fighting about regarding the punching. But, no, we aren’t in a fight. I just needed some time to think.”

What Cyrus didn’t know was that T.J. needed to think about his feelings for the Jewish boy who had quickly taken over his heart.

He never knew the feeling of a crush. He had never known the way your heart quickens when their near. He never knew the sweaty palms, knobbly knees, nothing.

It was his friendship before Buffy moved was when he started to question himself. He was comfortable with the boy. He was friends with Cyrus. Cyrus had helped him through a lot.

And he had helped Cyrus through a lot, too.

And suddenly he started questioning himself. Why his heart always sped up when they were together, why he always had a smile on his face when it was just them.

And that’s when T.J. had come to the conclusion that he liked the boy currently standing in front of him.

And it terrified him to no end.

He had heard once that if somebody looked back at you, they like you as more than a friend.

He didn’t mean to do it, but it just happened when he walked away from Cyrus and Buffy that one day when Buffy came back.

And that’s when T.J. had finally accepted the crush he had been fighting for so long.

And then when they went dirt biking a week ago and the stupid blonde boy started hitting on Cyrus was when T.J. realized that Cyrus had choices. Cyrus could have anybody he wanted.

He knew that the boy had had a girlfriend for a short time, but they had broken up and Cyrus had never mentioned another person possibly stealing his heart again.

So after pretending he was tired and going home early during their hangout session, T.J. knew he had to tell Cyrus that he liked him.

And soon.

But that had come with not talking with Cyrus for a week, considering all he wanted to do was shout, “I LIKE YOU!” every time he even got a glimpse of the boy.

But now, he knew he needed to tell the boy. Now.

“Are you done thinking? I’d like my friend back,” Cyrus said.

T.J. shut his locker and headed towards the cafeteria. Cyrus followed the boy wearing the blue shirt.

“Look, there’s something I need to tell you,” T.J. said, looking down at the cafeteria table. Cyrus stood in front of him, not sitting down. “I don’t know if you’ll like it.”

“Okay,” Cyrus said, a little unsure.

“I…I like an amazing guy, and it only recently hit me that he could have anybody he wants, and I that I needed to tell him as soon as possible.”

“I didn’t even know you liked guys.”

“I didn’t figure that out until this one guy walked into my life.”

With each word, Cyrus’s heart was breaking. Who was this mystery guy?

“Should…should we be talking about this while people are around? Aren’t you afraid of it getting around school like your dyscalculia?” Cyrus inquired.

“If he wants to be with me like I want to be with him, the school will have to accept it.”

“So why not just tell this boy? I mean, it sounds like you’ve been antagonizing over this for a while.”

“I don’t even know if he likes boys,” T.J. answered, still looking down at the table.

“I can’t help if you don’t tell me who it is.”

T.J. took a breath and finally looked up at his crush, his blood pumping and heart racing extra hard. He opened his mouth and all that came out was, “You.”

Cyrus stared at the boy, his mind racing.

T.J. Kippen had just admitted that he was crushing on him and he was just staring at him.

T.J. took the silence as a rejection and got up, knowing there was no point in pretending that the boy standing in front of him might like him back.

“Got it, I’ll leave you alone now,” he said, getting up.

As he was passing Cyrus, Cyrus grabbed his arm and pulled the basketball team captain back a few steps to face him, something that was extremely hard, considering the dark blonde was taller and also not looking at him.

“Me? You like me?” Cyrus asked, making sure this wasn’t some kind of dream that he had made up.

That T.J. Kippen admitting the boy that he liked was actually him.

“Yup,” T.J. said, scuffing his shoes on the floor.

“Look at me,” Cyrus said. T.J. brought his head up to stare into the eyes of the very person who had moments ago wouldn’t even speak to him. “You don’t have to leave me alone.”

“Why, Cyrus? Because I’m pretty sure I just poured my heart onto the table and you didn’t say a freakin’ word.”

Cyrus was taken aback. Not because of the true statement, but because T.J. never called him by his name. It was always “Underdog”. He needed to fix this now.

“I like you, too,” Cyrus blurted out before T.J. could do what he was about to do, which was roll his eyes and pull out of the boy’s grasp.

T.J. stopped.

“Really?” he asked. “You’re not just saying that?”

“I’m saying it because I mean it. When have I ever lied to you, T.J.?” T.J. still had his eyes locked on Cyrus. He shook his head. “Why would I lie now?”

T.J.’s heart swelled and he said, “I’ve never had a crush on anybody, much less a significant other. I don’t know what to do now.”

“Well, the logical step would be to ask me out.”

T.J. smiled and laughed. He grabbed Cyrus’s hands and said, “Underdog, will you go out with me?”

Cyrus smiled and nodded. His heart felt like it was overflowing with happiness. His crush liked him back.

“Um…so, do you wanna, I don’t know, go out tomorrow? I have to plan my outfit, you know,” Cyrus asked, quickly looking from T.J.’s lips and back to his eyes, something T.J. didn’t miss.

He wanted the same.

Probably not the best thing to do in the school’s cafeteria before school, but they just wanted it so bad.

“Yeah, sounds good,” T.J. said absentmindedly, still thinking about kissing those lips. He bit own and then Cyrus did the unexpected.

He brought T.J.’s head down and kissed him straight on the lips.

They melted into the kiss, unaware of the stares they were obviously getting, but knowing they didn’t mind one bit.

Because after weeks they were finally getting what they both wanted.

When they pulled apart, their foreheads continued touching and they smiled.

“Be my boyfriend?” T.J. asked, still out of breath from the kiss.

Cyrus just smiled in response.

The bell rang above their head, noting that first period was just about to begin.

“See you at lunch,” T.J. said, heading to class and kissing his boyfriend on the cheek.

Cyrus just stared after his boyfriend, softly touching the spot on his cheek where T.J.’s lips had touched his skin.

He smiled and made his own way to first period.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, cuteness overload and OOC, but I don’t care. Good, bad? Constructive criticism?


End file.
